Hurt
by PerfectReRe
Summary: This is a story dedicated to my friend and all the good times wwe had together. I love you Chance. Inuyasha and Kagome experiment a little as they find out more about life.


HURT  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: every-1 like you don't already no I dun own Rumiko's creations so shoot me.  
  
****  
  
§NOTE§ Listen this fic is dedication to my friend, I love him but we fight too much to b a couple. This story is personal but some-1 told me to post it anway. I've added a few real life experances in here. I suc at details so again shoot me. I luv Flames I like 2 no wut I do wrong. I'm just strange that way. Anyway it does have alot of sex towards the end. I'm sorry for mispelled words and bad Gramer, but I'm not perfect, shoot me plz. Anyway this story will go according to my mood I'm mostly depressed so.... any way on with it.  
  
*******  
  
This was it this was her last chance to tell him she loved him before he went off. She grew with him untill he was a man and she a woman. The simple smiles and kisses seemed nothing to him but a greeting and goodbye. She used to think she was so ugly but as time passed she grew out of her old features and adopted new ones and he had always told her she was beautiful. When her eyes where all puffy, mascara ran down her face and when her nose would run. He'd tell her "Your so beautiful Kagome, you know that," and his eyes would glow softly and he'd smile sweetly.  
  
Kagome zipped her red dress up. It came just above her knees and flowed down ward in from there. It had spegetti straps showing her nice developed chest. She put on the silver chain he had given her, with the dimond rose in the center. Her hair lifted into a bun and her bangs hung in her face. Silver earings dangled from her ears and her brown eyes were painted red. Her lips a light pink. Her tan skin looked like silk. She flashed a bright smile full of perfect teeth at her reflection.  
  
*****Flashback****  
  
A 13 year old Inuyasha looked at her with a slight smerk on his face his long hair falling around him. "What is it Kagome?" he asked sweetly. Kagome didn't want to open her mouth. She didn't want him to see the ugly metal around her teeth.  
  
"Please Kagome it can't be that bad, look," he said smiling showing his pearly pointed teeth. Kagome giggled at his stupid face, but made sure to keep her mouth covered as she did so.  
  
Inuyasha advanced on Kagome and pined her to the ground. "Open up," he said growling lightly. Kagome only shook her head as a wide smile broke out on her face, but Inuyasha's face seemed to be foucused on something she couldn't see, "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked as his head began to grow close to hers.  
  
His eyes soft and glazed as he came even closer. He didn't blink or smile. Kagome smerked "What's wrong with you?" she asked as his lips came centemeters away from hers. His mouth connected with hers. It was warm and soothing as if she was ment to do this with him. Her mouth opened slightly and his tongue sliped in on instinct. His tongue sliped over the metal binding around her teeth and it sent a tingle through his spine. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly revealing the gleaming metal around her teeth. "Brace's I thought so," he said sitting back up with her.  
  
******  
  
She ran her tongue over her teeth in memory. She searched for her silver sandels as a familair hand grazed her shoulder. His golden eyes frustrated that she was taking so long. "Damn you Kagome why you have to take so long stupid girl!" he grumped sitting on the bed and crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome paused in her search to take him in, he looked so handsome in the black suit. If he could only smile she thought as she went back to her search giggling lightly. "What's so funny hu?" he said as she gave him a loving look. "okay, okay, just hurry up already," he griped from the side of his mouth in a low gruff voice. He watched as she buckled each latch carefully her slinder hands running through the silver straps, silver like his hiar.  
  
He shook the thought out of his head since when did this wench start getting in his head, as if on cue she looked at him deeply as if it was her last time in seeing him. He hated to admit it but she could really scare him at times and when she gave him that look was when he felt scared the most. "You know how Kikyou gets when we're late Inuyasha what are you doing sitting around here for?" Kagome said droping the glare.  
  
Inuyasha blinked his amber orbs as if he hadn't done it in ages, those ever unblinking eyes. Kagome grabed her silver purse and walked out of their room. Inuyasha looked at it for a final time, it seemed so bare and empty. His clothes and other belongings were being moved to an apartment uptown, where he was going to stay with Kikyou. It looked so lonely and hurt like Kagome had these last few days. When they had moved in it was like they belonged here together. Inuyasha stood in the doorway looking at it once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was trying to lift a big box through the door. Inuyasha smiled at how stuborn she was, "I told you week puniy humans couldn't lift that," He laughed and Kagome's angry face came from the side of the box. She wasn't giving up. She picked it up with all her might, not believing how heavey it was. She didn't fall to the floor as she tiped forward unbalanced by the box's weight. Kagome saw large hands over her own helping her bring the box into the room. Kagome fell flat on her ass as he put the box infront of her dresser. "I didn't need your help, Inuyasha, I was doing fine on my own," She grumbled crossing her arms and throwing her head to the side.  
  
Well when you grow up with someone your bound to pick up their mannerisums. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he placed Kagome's pink underwear in the drowers. Kagome got up and snatched her under garment from his hand, "I can put that away for myself," She grumpted. Inuyasha just "fehed" and crossed his arms, "Fine I was just helping," His eyes looked down into the box and he got and evil grin.  
  
Oh you naughty girl Kagome, he thought to himself as he pulled out a see through green thong with lace around the edges. Kagome's face became crimson, "Give me those!" she screamed trying to snatch them from his grasp also. He very easily lifted them from her grasp being a head taller than her easily. "Who are these for Kagome?" he asked laughing at her fruitless attempts at getting her thong from his grasp.  
  
Kagome began to get hot and took off her sweater, only having a black lace bra on underneith. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she continued to jump for her thong. Then without warning something sweaty and hot colided with him and brought him to the gorund. He felt his fingers being forced from the silky material. Kagome growled and tried biting his hand. "You give yet?" he asked while looking in her firey eyes. Then her eyes softened and a sly smile apeared on her red face. Inuyasha thought, oh fuck I know that smile and here it comes. He closed his eyes and didn't even fight with her, but instead of getting kneed in the balls a very different feeling was created.  
  
Kagome's silky lips connected with his as he bucked up into her. She pushed into him with equal force. He could feel her heat through her panties, her skirt had ridden up. Her breath batted as they sped up her eyes full of passion and want. Her heart out of this world, her eyes truning a frosty blue and her nails digging through his jumper. Their eyes never left each other as they went faster at an inhuman speed. Kagome Whimpered as she came and Inuyasha groaned as her nails sent blood onto the grey carpet. She had her thong back and she was up in no time. "Ha," she said as she stuffed it into her drower.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and sighed "Stupid girl,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was gunna miss it here, he smiled and rubbed his arm as he remembered. "Bitch," he said.That was when she didn't know she was part demon. He sighed and turned off the light. "Come on Inuyasha your driving," Kagome's voice came from the door of their apartment. "Feh, Just wait wench," he said gruffly as he trugged through the apartment.  
  
They drove silently for the first few moments Kagome biting her lip hard trying to avoid crying. Inuyasha could smell her sadness, it would tear him apart if she started to cry on him, he had no choice him and Kikyou were getting married he couldn't back out of it now. He had promised Kikyou already he couldn't go back on it now. He was going to be marring Kikyou next week and there was nothing that could change it. The copery smell of blood filled the car as Kagome broke the skin of her lip.  
  
Inuyasha looked and saw her eyes had Finaly gone blue and her lip was beeding. Her hands shook lightly and her eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall. Inuyasha's nails dug into the stearing wheel as he fought back the urge to stop the car right then and there and take her back home. To tell her if she was going to go crazy over this, he wasn't going to go through with it. Kagome couldn't help it and had to blink the tears out of her eyes, "I'm so scared Inuyasha, I've never been on my own you know that, and I. . .," she began to say but bit her lip again.  
  
"Don't say it Kagome, don't you fucking say it," he screamed his voice cracking. He couldn't take it he wanted to cry it hurt so bad. Kagome took in a deep breath trying to relieve the lump in her throat, that wouldn't go away. Inuyasha pulled the car from the road. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Kagome didn't look at him just starred down at her claws. She took in a deeper breath as she exaimed them.  
  
"Look at this Inuyasha I'll never be except by a normal person, and I," She closed her eyes sending more drops down staining her dress. Inuyasha sucked his bottom lip and pulled out his hankercheif. "Here Kagome If I could make it all go away I would and you know I would, but I have a family name to live up to," she whiped her eyes as he spoke.. She broke down again and Inuyasha started the car again.  
  
"I wanna go get a degree in America Inuyasha, I wanna go but not alone, what I mean is," Kagome said looking down at her hands and her eyes roaming every where. "I wanna run away Inuyasha I wanna get away from the hurt," Inuyasha only whistled through his teeth. "You know I can't do that, my brother lives In the U.S. and wut about Kikyou." Inuyasha said he realy did want to get away from it all. "Don't you remember we were always gunna get away from here when we were little Sesshomaru promised us if we made it to the states he would take care of us. Didn't he marry that Rin chick?" Kagome spat a smile returning to her face as she noticed they were heading back home.  
  
"Yeah Rin and Sessho are married they adopted a child he should be about our age by now," Inuyasha said feeling his heart clinching at what he was about to do. This hurt him alot but he was the only family memember left. He couldn't just do this to his Family. He pulled up to the apartment building. "I'm sorry Kagome but here is where I draw the line, get out I'll come by latter to check on you," Kagome looked at him. Her heart fell from her chest, her lump grew larger and tears spilt.  
  
Fine if he was goin to be an ass about it she'd run away on her own. She wasn't gunna be home by the time he came to check on her she'd already be gone, "Fuck you Inuyasha I'm leaving and just to let you know I love unlike that bitch you want so bad. I love you! Not like a friend I want to Love you," With that she slamed the car door with so much force she and Inuyasha was surprised it didn't brake the henges. Inuyasha's tears threaten to fall. They trembled and shattered making his vision blurry. The waves broke along with his pride.  
  
Kagome threw her Sandels on the couch and threw her dress off. "Fuck him! I'll live, I'm 19 years old it's time I get to go to college, besides my penpal Runishie is waiting on me, I'll just go live with him untill I can, settle." she said in such a rush. She tore open her closet door and ripped open her two duffle bags. She tore the drowers from her dresser and empty the comtents hastily into the duffle bags.  
  
"Fuck him and his presious Kikyou," she muttered riping stuff from the closet and stuffing it hastily into her bags. Kagome stepped on something and fell to the floor. "SHIT," she said starting to cry. "Shit," she said again her tears falling freely. She grabbed her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth. "He... promised," she whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She traced her letters neatly as she coppied notes from Hojo. There was a soft knock at the door and the teacher walked across the class to get the door. She didn't care who it was any more so she continued to stare down at her work. Today had her down more than normal anything else and she would cry.  
  
She traced her last letter as the teacher spoke. His voice just a low hum to her. She didn't care what it was anymore she didn't care about anything. All she wanted was to go home and crawl into her nice warm bed to, curl up in her inviting blankets and to snuggle into her pillows. Oh but she couldn't today her mother said that a special person was coming visit, well she didn't care she hasn't cared for the last three years.  
  
  
  
Little did she know while she day dreamed about her soft, warm, cozy bed the tacher had anounced that a new student had arrived. She didn't notice Kikyou's dreamy expression as she handed her notes back to Hojo. There was a tap at her shoulders and she turned to look at her freind Yuki "What's his name?," Yuki said pointing to the seat next to Kagome while a blush stained her tan face.  
  
Kagome turned to look over the figure slowly. He had a balck cap on backwards and a long silver pnytail from the back of his head. He was dressed in some black pants with a white T-shirt that read 'Shikon'. His eye's flashed to Kagome, who's yes were always a bright shade of brown seemed to dull at the brillancey of those bright amber eyes. She knew who he was, she had been waiting on him to return for 3 years.  
  
"KAGOME! I said Miss Huragishie!" her teacher yelled as he stood infront of her. Kagome sunk into her seat as the class laughed excitedly. The teacher was finished he had embarrassed Kagome and brought her back from where ever she had been visiting and back to earth. Yet her eyes betrayed her and strayed back onto the youngman who she had known for quite sometime. He looked at her a little and winked withh his emotionless face never changing. That made Kagome sink more inot her seat to wear only her eyes were visble from the desk top. Kikyou wnked at the boy and flashed him a smile full of perfect whit teeth.  
  
This made Kagome sink lower untill she fell onto the floor with a surprised yelp. The class filled with laughter when the strange sound filled the quite room. The teaher stoped writting notes on the board and starred down at Kagome, "OUT! OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" the teachre bellowed pointing his long finger at the door as Kagome struggled to pick herself off of the floor without letting the whole world see her panties. She hit her head on the desk and cursed while rubbing the top of her head softly. She got on her knees a gave the boy a nice veiw of her pink panties with the purple butterflies without knowledge.  
  
"Inuyasha go pay for your books and for Kami sake peal Kagome from the FLOOR!" The teacher bellowed at the disruption in his class. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and she grabbed her booksack before getting tugged out of the room.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha tight and let the tears she had been holding back for three years fall freely. Inuyasha' arms went around her after he registered what she was doing to him. "Nice panties Kagome, I prefer a solid color myself but butterflies are very decreative," Inuyasha chuckled. as Kagome became red and hit Inuyasha in the chest, "Stupid pervert!" she screamed crossing her arms and stalking down the hall. "I wont leave you again I promise, so don't runaway from me!" he screamed running after her. She only sped up "Oh really!" she spat as he chased her through the halls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome through on a dark blue jumper and put her hair in a tight ponytail. She took off her rose neckless and placed it on her vanity. Her heart hurt and tears still feel from her face. The sun was never going to shine again and the world had gone dark. She tore out a pen and scribbled madly on a page in her journal never stopping. Tears falling and smearing some of the ink as she wrote.  
  
She whipped her eyes and closed the door to her old home. "Goodbye old life," she said a small sad smile gracing her face. She looked down at her plane ticket and checked her watch she'd be leaving soon for cali. As she had herd her Friend Runishie call it. Th cab pulled up and honked it's horn. Kagome's Ponytail swished as she turned to step in.  
  
******  
  
Well that's it. Not really sometimes somethings don't have an ending and we have to except it. But don't worry even though my story isn't complete I'll make this one whole. Again I love to know what I do right and what I do wrong. 


End file.
